The present invention relates to devices for administering, injecting, infusing, delivering or dispensing a substance or product, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a mechanism for an injection device which prevents a dosage or dose from being set which exceeds the amount of a product to be administered in a product container of the injection device. The product or substance to be administered can be a liquid drug, e.g. insulin.
Using injection devices known from the prior art, dosages can be set using a dosage setting mechanism and then delivered from a product container. It can occur that a larger dosage has been set using the dosage setting element than can be delivered from the product container, for example because the product container contains a smaller dosage than the dosage which has been set. This can have the result that less product is delivered than was set, which depending on the discrepancy can result in more or less severe problems for the patient.
A dosing mechanism for an injection device for preventing a dosage from being set which exceeds the amount of drug in a reservoir of an injection device is known from the prior art. Such devices often have the problem that they take up a relatively large amount of space in the injection device, whereas
the market demands manageably sized injection devices.